Shane (Shulin)
|-|Base (Z1)= |-|Base (Z2)= Summary He was 18 and about to start a new life with his fiancé Meiying in the beginning of his story. A group of Ci-ke (Chinese Assassins) attack his home. He and Meiying escape the house and Shane takes up arms to battle these invaders. During Shane’s fight with the Ci-ke, Meiying is kidnapped. Shane sees the invaders run, looks at his burning house, and notices that Meiying is not there. He is outraged. He runs into the forest in the back of his house. No one. He keeps running. Until he collapses from exhaustion. He awakens at a house near a waterfall. An old man walks up to him. Shane has met the previous dog spirit wielder, Ritora. Ritora tells him of a journey he must take, only then, will his destiny be revealed. Shane agrees to train under the man and go on the journey, all while his main focus is to save Meiying. Ritora dies peacefully in his sleep. He travels through the forest on a trail. He meets an old decrepit lady. She asks him if he would like to save his fiancé. He says yes, and the old lady removes her cloth to present an enchantress. He is bewildered. She casts a curse on him to gain power at night but to lose control. He denies the curse but she does it anyway. He pleads her for the cure. She tells him that his destiny does not involve Meiying and that doing so would end time itself. She tells him that the cure is in a cave to the north. She vanishes. He runs along the path she has created. It is getting dark. He enters the icy cave. He immediately gets cold. He enters an open area and an ice giant lands in the center eyeing him and roars. Shane feels a surge of power and his mind going limp, and thus he becomes a werewolf. The ice giant and him fight. Shane destroys it and skits across to the exit of the area. He enters a room where a vial is sitting and he greedily takes it and drinks it. Shane is back to himself and he collapses. He wakes up in a canyon. The canyon is gigantic. He looks up and sees the top and looks forward seeing a gang of goblins munching at some food. And Shane sees that they are eating human, so he pulls out his swords and kills the 4 goblins swiftly. And an entrance reveals itself in front of him. He enters and spots a giant spiritual dog sitting and staring at him. The spirit speaks telling him he made the right choice. They converse. The spirit grants Shane its power. Then a giant 3 headed dog enters and speaks that he must defeat him. Shane battles him and Awakens. Shane annihilates the Cerberus. Then Ritora enters the room. Shane fights him. Shane wins. He is put to sleep. He awakens at an ancient palace. It is the house of the Chinese Zodiac Powers and Stats Shane: '(sh-ae-nn) 'Tier: 7-C | Low 7-B | Low 6-C | High 6-B Name: Shulin Lang || Shane Lang Origin: Zodiac || Zodiac II Gender: Male Age: 87 (appears 21) || 766 (Appears to be in his late 60s) Classification: Human (with Zodiac empowerment) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility Immortality (type 4), Regeneration (high), Darkness attacks, Lunar Ball Projection, Lunar Empowerment, Natural weapons (claws), Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level, Town Level '(Lunar Cannon),| '''Small Town Level, ' 'Small City '(Lunar Cannon) | At Least 'Mountain Level, Likely Island Level '| 'Small Country Level, Large Country '(Double Lunar Cannon) '''Speed: Subsonic + '(200 m/s, 447 mph, Mach 0.9) | '''Supersonic '(400 m/s, 895 mph, Mach 1.2) | '''Hypersonic (2000 m/s, 4474 mph, Mach 5.8) | Hypersonic + '(4000 m/s, 8948 mph, Mach 11.7) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Likely Class 25 '''(12000 kg) | '''Likely Class 100 (46000 kg)' | Class M' (The mass of an entire steam engine power) Striking Strength: Class TJ '((Physical Strikes are high end Multi-City Block level to Large Town level. Punches comparable to low end nukes)) | '''Class PJ '((Small City Level to Mountain Level)) | Class EJ ((Large Mountain to Large Island)) '''| Class ZJ ((Small Country to Large Country)) Durability: Mountain Level | Island Level | Large Town Level | Small City Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: '''Melee range with swords, up to 28,900 miles with Lunar Cannon (fired a blast at the moon) || Melee range with swords, up to 50 yards with normal ammo with revolver, up to several kilometers with Double Lunar Cannon '''Standard Equipment: '''Dual Chinese Dao || Dual Revolver Pistols, and Dual antique Chinese Officer Swords '''Intelligence: '''average but spiritually wise || Tactical Genius, has read over a thousand books, has seen history go through certain changes, very experienced. '''Weaknesses: '''Hot Headed, blind rage, can become almost feral || Old, can be too cocky because of his experience. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Lunar Cannon - '''A charged up energy beam attack made up of dark Lunar energy from the moon. * '''Awakened Form - '''A state that unleashes the beast within. The user gains tattoos favoring the animal of the guardian's nature. Their strength and speed is doubled. * '''Double Lunar Cannon - '''After mastering the usage of Lunar Cannon, Shane learns how to fire a blast from both hands, dubbing it the Double Lunar Cannon. * '''Lunar Blast! - '''Focusing Lunar energy into a fist to attempt a blitz suckerpunch in one swift motion. '''Notes: Base Zodiac | Awakened Zodiac | Base Zodiac II | Awakened Zodiac II Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Theme: The Forbidden City | The Crimson Flames | Never Could Have Been Worse | The 7 Sins Category:Zodiac Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Sword user Category:Gun User Category:Energy User